<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet me on the dancefloor - Chapter 1 - noezac - Voltron: Legendary Defender [Archive of Our Own] by noezac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412096">meet me on the dancefloor - Chapter 1 - noezac - Voltron: Legendary Defender [Archive of Our Own]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noezac/pseuds/noezac'>noezac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfor (Voltron)&lt;br /&gt;Additional Tags: klance, Alfor/Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Allura &amp; Coran (Voltron)&lt;br /&gt;Characters: Lance (Voltron), Allura &amp; Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Allura/Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings&lt;br /&gt;Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), High School, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Minor Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt - Freeform, Prom&lt;br /&gt;Summary: &lt;p&gt;so prom is coming up in garrison high, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, and lance mcclain is sure to be a favourite nominee. but when his name is missing from the ballot is, keith (voltron) - Freeform, klance, the argument that insues leaves the two of them being forced to work together on the prom committee.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noezac/pseuds/noezac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&lt;p&gt;so prom is coming up in garrison high, and lance mcclain is sure to be a favourite nominee. but when his name is missing from the ballot and class-rival keith kogane is nominated instead, the argument that insues leaves the two of them being forced to work together on the prom committee. &lt;/p&gt;&lt;p&gt;(inspired by high school au by twitter user @telelance)&lt;/p&gt;&lt;p&gt;(SWEARING AND SMEXUAL REFERENCES NO KIDDIES ALLOWED)&lt;/p&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura &amp; Coran (Voltron), Allura &amp; Lance (Voltron), Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meet me on the dancefloor - Chapter 1 - noezac - Voltron: Legendary Defender [Archive of Our Own]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
window.NREUM||(NREUM={});NREUM.info={"beacon":"bam.nr-data.net","errorBeacon":"bam.nr-data.net","licenseKey":"f2edcff25e","applicationID":"190034","transactionName":"dgwMEkpfWVsHERpRXlQTFgNKQxpECgxC","queueTime":0,"applicationTime":106,"agent":""}<br/>
(window.NREUM||(NREUM={})).loader_config={xpid:"VQcCWV9RGwIJVFFRAw==",licenseKey:"f2edcff25e",applicationID:"190034"};window.NREUM||(NREUM={}),__nr_require=function(t,n,e){function r(e){if(!n[e]){var o=n[e]={exports:{}};t[e][0].call(o.exports,function(n){var o=t[e][1][n];return r(o||n)},o,o.exports)}return n[e].exports}if("function"==typeof __nr_require)return __nr_require;for(var o=0;o&lt;e.length;o++)r(e[o]);return r}({1:[function(t,n,e){function r(t){try{s.console&amp;&amp;console.log(t)}catch(n){}}var o,i=t("ee"),a=t(21),s={};try{o=localStorage.getItem("__nr_flags").split(","),console&amp;&amp;"function"==typeof console.log&amp;&amp;(s.console=!0,o.indexOf("dev")!==-1&amp;&amp;(s.dev=!0),o.indexOf("nr_dev")!==-1&amp;&amp;(s.nrDev=!0))}catch(c){}s.nrDev&amp;&amp;i.on("internal-error",function(t){r(t.stack)}),s.dev&amp;&amp;i.on("fn-err",function(t,n,e){r(e.stack)}),s.dev&amp;&amp;(r("NR AGENT IN DEVELOPMENT MODE"),r("flags: "+a(s,function(t,n){return t}).join(", ")))},{}],2:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n,e,r,s){try{p?p-=1:o(s||new UncaughtException(t,n,e),!0)}catch(f){try{i("ierr",[f,c.now(),!0])}catch(d){}}return"function"==typeof u&amp;&amp;u.apply(this,a(arguments))}function UncaughtException(t,n,e){this.message=t||"Uncaught error with no additional information",this.sourceURL=n,this.line=e}function o(t,n){var e=n?null:c.now();i("err",[t,e])}var i=t("handle"),a=t(22),s=t("ee"),c=t("loader"),f=t("gos"),u=window.onerror,d=!1,l="nr@seenError",p=0;c.features.err=!0,t(1),window.onerror=r;try{throw new Error}catch(h){"stack"in h&amp;&amp;(t(9),t(8),"addEventListener"in window&amp;&amp;t(5),c.xhrWrappable&amp;&amp;t(10),d=!0)}s.on("fn-start",function(t,n,e){d&amp;&amp;(p+=1)}),s.on("fn-err",function(t,n,e){d&amp;&amp;!e[l]&amp;&amp;(f(e,l,function(){return!0}),this.thrown=!0,o(e))}),s.on("fn-end",function(){d&amp;&amp;!this.thrown&amp;&amp;p&gt;0&amp;&amp;(p-=1)}),s.on("internal-error",function(t){i("ierr",[t,c.now(),!0])})},{}],3:[function(t,n,e){t("loader").features.ins=!0},{}],4:[function(t,n,e){function r(t){}if(window.performance&amp;&amp;window.performance.timing&amp;&amp;window.performance.getEntriesByType){var o=t("ee"),i=t("handle"),a=t(9),s=t(8),c="learResourceTimings",f="addEventListener",u="resourcetimingbufferfull",d="bstResource",l="resource",p="-start",h="-end",m="fn"+p,w="fn"+h,v="bstTimer",g="pushState",y=t("loader");y.features.stn=!0,t(7),"addEventListener"in window&amp;&amp;t(5);var x=NREUM.o.EV;o.on(m,function(t,n){var e=t[0];e instanceof x&amp;&amp;(this.bstStart=y.now())}),o.on(w,function(t,n){var e=t[0];e instanceof x&amp;&amp;i("bst",[e,n,this.bstStart,y.now()])}),a.on(m,function(t,n,e){this.bstStart=y.now(),this.bstType=e}),a.on(w,function(t,n){i(v,[n,this.bstStart,y.now(),this.bstType])}),s.on(m,function(){this.bstStart=y.now()}),s.on(w,function(t,n){i(v,[n,this.bstStart,y.now(),"requestAnimationFrame"])}),o.on(g+p,function(t){this.time=y.now(),this.startPath=location.pathname+location.hash}),o.on(g+h,function(t){i("bstHist",[location.pathname+location.hash,this.startPath,this.time])}),f in window.performance&amp;&amp;(window.performance["c"+c]?window.performance[f](u,function(t){i(d,[window.performance.getEntriesByType(l)]),window.performance["c"+c]()},!1):window.performance[f]("webkit"+u,function(t){i(d,[window.performance.getEntriesByType(l)]),window.performance["webkitC"+c]()},!1)),document[f]("scroll",r,{passive:!0}),document[f]("keypress",r,!1),document[f]("click",r,!1)}},{}],5:[function(t,n,e){function r(t){for(var n=t;n&amp;&amp;!n.hasOwnProperty(u);)n=Object.getPrototypeOf(n);n&amp;&amp;o(n)}function o(t){s.inPlace(t,[u,d],"-",i)}function i(t,n){return t[1]}var a=t("ee").get("events"),s=t("wrap-function")(a,!0),c=t("gos"),f=XMLHttpRequest,u="addEventListener",d="removeEventListener";n.exports=a,"getPrototypeOf"in Object?(r(document),r(window),r(f.prototype)):f.prototype.hasOwnProperty(u)&amp;&amp;(o(window),o(f.prototype)),a.on(u+"-start",function(t,n){var e=t[1],r=c(e,"nr@wrapped",function(){function t(){if("function"==typeof e.handleEvent)return e.handleEvent.apply(e,arguments)}var n={object:t,"function":e}[typeof e];return n?s(n,"fn-",null,n.name||"anonymous"):e});this.wrapped=t[1]=r}),a.on(d+"-start",function(t){t[1]=this.wrapped||t[1]})},{}],6:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n,e){var r=t[n];"function"==typeof r&amp;&amp;(t[n]=function(){var t=i(arguments),n={};o.emit(e+"before-start",[t],n);var a;n[m]&amp;&amp;n[m].dt&amp;&amp;(a=n[m].dt);var s=r.apply(this,t);return o.emit(e+"start",[t,a],s),s.then(function(t){return o.emit(e+"end",[null,t],s),t},function(t){throw o.emit(e+"end",[t],s),t})})}var o=t("ee").get("fetch"),i=t(22),a=t(21);n.exports=o;var s=window,c="fetch-",f=c+"body-",u=["arrayBuffer","blob","json","text","formData"],d=s.Request,l=s.Response,p=s.fetch,h="prototype",m="nr@context";d&amp;&amp;l&amp;&amp;p&amp;&amp;(a(u,function(t,n){r(d[h],n,f),r(l[h],n,f)}),r(s,"fetch",c),o.on(c+"end",function(t,n){var e=this;if(n){var r=n.headers.get("content-length");null!==r&amp;&amp;(e.rxSize=r),o.emit(c+"done",[null,n],e)}else o.emit(c+"done",[t],e)}))},{}],7:[function(t,n,e){var r=t("ee").get("history"),o=t("wrap-function")(r);n.exports=r;var i=window.history&amp;&amp;window.history.constructor&amp;&amp;window.history.constructor.prototype,a=window.history;i&amp;&amp;i.pushState&amp;&amp;i.replaceState&amp;&amp;(a=i),o.inPlace(a,["pushState","replaceState"],"-")},{}],8:[function(t,n,e){var r=t("ee").get("raf"),o=t("wrap-function")(r),i="equestAnimationFrame";n.exports=r,o.inPlace(window,["r"+i,"mozR"+i,"webkitR"+i,"msR"+i],"raf-"),r.on("raf-start",function(t){t[0]=o(t[0],"fn-")})},{}],9:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n,e){t[0]=a(t[0],"fn-",null,e)}function o(t,n,e){this.method=e,this.timerDuration=isNaN(t[1])?0:+t[1],t[0]=a(t[0],"fn-",this,e)}var i=t("ee").get("timer"),a=t("wrap-function")(i),s="setTimeout",c="setInterval",f="clearTimeout",u="-start",d="-";n.exports=i,a.inPlace(window,[s,"setImmediate"],s+d),a.inPlace(window,[c],c+d),a.inPlace(window,[f,"clearImmediate"],f+d),i.on(c+u,r),i.on(s+u,o)},{}],10:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n){d.inPlace(n,["onreadystatechange"],"fn-",s)}function o(){var t=this,n=u.context(t);t.readyState&gt;3&amp;&amp;!n.resolved&amp;&amp;(n.resolved=!0,u.emit("xhr-resolved",[],t)),d.inPlace(t,g,"fn-",s)}function i(t){y.push(t),h&amp;&amp;(b?b.then(a):w?w(a):(E=-E,O.data=E))}function a(){for(var t=0;t&lt;y.length;t++)r([],y[t]);y.length&amp;&amp;(y=[])}function s(t,n){return n}function c(t,n){for(var e in t)n[e]=t[e];return n}t(5);var f=t("ee"),u=f.get("xhr"),d=t("wrap-function")(u),l=NREUM.o,p=l.XHR,h=l.MO,m=l.PR,w=l.SI,v="readystatechange",g=["onload","onerror","onabort","onloadstart","onloadend","onprogress","ontimeout"],y=[];n.exports=u;var x=window.XMLHttpRequest=function(t){var n=new p(t);try{u.emit("new-xhr",[n],n),n.addEventListener(v,o,!1)}catch(e){try{u.emit("internal-error",[e])}catch(r){}}return n};if(c(p,x),x.prototype=p.prototype,d.inPlace(x.prototype,["open","send"],"-xhr-",s),u.on("send-xhr-start",function(t,n){r(t,n),i(n)}),u.on("open-xhr-start",r),h){var b=m&amp;&amp;m.resolve();if(!w&amp;&amp;!m){var E=1,O=document.createTextNode(E);new h(a).observe(O,{characterData:!0})}}else f.on("fn-end",function(t){t[0]&amp;&amp;t[0].type===v||a()})},{}],11:[function(t,n,e){function r(t){if(!i(t))return null;var n=window.NREUM;if(!n.loader_config)return null;var e=(n.loader_config.accountID||"").toString()||null,r=(n.loader_config.agentID||"").toString()||null,s=(n.loader_config.trustKey||"").toString()||null;if(!e||!r)return null;var c=a.generateCatId(),f=a.generateCatId(),u=Date.now(),d=o(c,f,u,e,r,s);return{header:d,guid:c,traceId:f,timestamp:u}}function o(t,n,e,r,o,i){var a="btoa"in window&amp;&amp;"function"==typeof window.btoa;if(!a)return null;var s={v:[0,1],d:{ty:"Browser",ac:r,ap:o,id:t,tr:n,ti:e}};return i&amp;&amp;r!==i&amp;&amp;(s.d.tk=i),btoa(JSON.stringify(s))}function i(t){var n=!1,e=!1,r={};if("init"in NREUM&amp;&amp;"distributed_tracing"in NREUM.init&amp;&amp;(r=NREUM.init.distributed_tracing,e=!!r.enabled),e)if(t.sameOrigin)n=!0;else if(r.allowed_origins instanceof Array)for(var o=0;o&lt;r.allowed_origins.length;o++){var i=s(r.allowed_origins[o]);if(t.hostname===i.hostname&amp;&amp;t.protocol===i.protocol&amp;&amp;t.port===i.port){n=!0;break}}return e&amp;&amp;n}var a=t(19),s=t(13);n.exports={generateTracePayload:r,shouldGenerateTrace:i}},{}],12:[function(t,n,e){function r(t){var n=this.params,e=this.metrics;if(!this.ended){this.ended=!0;for(var r=0;r&lt;l;r++)t.removeEventListener(d[r],this.listener,!1);n.aborted||(e.duration=a.now()-this.startTime,this.loadCaptureCalled||4!==t.readyState?null==n.status&amp;&amp;(n.status=0):i(this,t),e.cbTime=this.cbTime,u.emit("xhr-done",[t],t),s("xhr",[n,e,this.startTime]))}}function o(t,n){var e=c(n),r=t.params;r.host=e.hostname+":"+e.port,r.pathname=e.pathname,t.parsedOrigin=c(n),t.sameOrigin=t.parsedOrigin.sameOrigin}function i(t,n){t.params.status=n.status;var e=w(n,t.lastSize);if(e&amp;&amp;(t.metrics.rxSize=e),t.sameOrigin){var r=n.getResponseHeader("X-NewRelic-App-Data");r&amp;&amp;(t.params.cat=r.split(", ").pop())}t.loadCaptureCalled=!0}var a=t("loader");if(a.xhrWrappable){var s=t("handle"),c=t(13),f=t(11).generateTracePayload,u=t("ee"),d=["load","error","abort","timeout"],l=d.length,p=t("id"),h=t(17),m=t(16),w=t(14),v=window.XMLHttpRequest;a.features.xhr=!0,t(10),t(6),u.on("new-xhr",function(t){var n=this;n.totalCbs=0,n.called=0,n.cbTime=0,n.end=r,n.ended=!1,n.xhrGuids={},n.lastSize=null,n.loadCaptureCalled=!1,t.addEventListener("load",function(e){i(n,t)},!1),h&amp;&amp;(h&gt;34||h&lt;10)||window.opera||t.addEventListener("progress",function(t){n.lastSize=t.loaded},!1)}),u.on("open-xhr-start",function(t){this.params={method:t[0]},o(this,t[1]),this.metrics={}}),u.on("open-xhr-end",function(t,n){"loader_config"in NREUM&amp;&amp;"xpid"in NREUM.loader_config&amp;&amp;this.sameOrigin&amp;&amp;n.setRequestHeader("X-NewRelic-ID",NREUM.loader_config.xpid);var e=f(this.parsedOrigin);e&amp;&amp;e.header&amp;&amp;(n.setRequestHeader("newrelic",e.header),this.dt=e)}),u.on("send-xhr-start",function(t,n){var e=this.metrics,r=t[0],o=this;if(e&amp;&amp;r){var i=m(r);i&amp;&amp;(e.txSize=i)}this.startTime=a.now(),this.listener=function(t){try{"abort"!==t.type||o.loadCaptureCalled||(o.params.aborted=!0),("load"!==t.type||o.called===o.totalCbs&amp;&amp;(o.onloadCalled||"function"!=typeof n.onload))&amp;&amp;o.end(n)}catch(e){try{u.emit("internal-error",[e])}catch(r){}}};for(var s=0;s&lt;l;s++)n.addEventListener(d[s],this.listener,!1)}),u.on("xhr-cb-time",function(t,n,e){this.cbTime+=t,n?this.onloadCalled=!0:this.called+=1,this.called!==this.totalCbs||!this.onloadCalled&amp;&amp;"function"==typeof e.onload||this.end(e)}),u.on("xhr-load-added",function(t,n){var e=""+p(t)+!!n;this.xhrGuids&amp;&amp;!this.xhrGuids[e]&amp;&amp;(this.xhrGuids[e]=!0,this.totalCbs+=1)}),u.on("xhr-load-removed",function(t,n){var e=""+p(t)+!!n;this.xhrGuids&amp;&amp;this.xhrGuids[e]&amp;&amp;(delete this.xhrGuids[e],this.totalCbs-=1)}),u.on("addEventListener-end",function(t,n){n instanceof v&amp;&amp;"load"===t[0]&amp;&amp;u.emit("xhr-load-added",[t[1],t[2]],n)}),u.on("removeEventListener-end",function(t,n){n instanceof v&amp;&amp;"load"===t[0]&amp;&amp;u.emit("xhr-load-removed",[t[1],t[2]],n)}),u.on("fn-start",function(t,n,e){n instanceof v&amp;&amp;("onload"===e&amp;&amp;(this.onload=!0),("load"===(t[0]&amp;&amp;t[0].type)||this.onload)&amp;&amp;(this.xhrCbStart=a.now()))}),u.on("fn-end",function(t,n){this.xhrCbStart&amp;&amp;u.emit("xhr-cb-time",[a.now()-this.xhrCbStart,this.onload,n],n)}),u.on("fetch-before-start",function(t){var n,e=t[1]||{};"string"==typeof t[0]?n=t[0]:t[0]&amp;&amp;t[0].url&amp;&amp;(n=t[0].url),n&amp;&amp;(this.parsedOrigin=c(n),this.sameOrigin=this.parsedOrigin.sameOrigin);var r=f(this.parsedOrigin);if(r&amp;&amp;r.header){var o=r.header;if("string"==typeof t[0]){var i={};for(var a in e)i[a]=e[a];i.headers=new Headers(e.headers||{}),i.headers.set("newrelic",o),this.dt=r,t.length&gt;1?t[1]=i:t.push(i)}else t[0]&amp;&amp;t[0].headers&amp;&amp;(t[0].headers.append("newrelic",o),this.dt=r)}})}},{}],13:[function(t,n,e){var r={};n.exports=function(t){if(t in r)return r[t];var n=document.createElement("a"),e=window.location,o={};n.href=t,o.port=n.port;var i=n.href.split("://");!o.port&amp;&amp;i[1]&amp;&amp;(o.port=i[1].split("/")[0].split("@").pop().split(":")[1]),o.port&amp;&amp;"0"!==o.port||(o.port="https"===i[0]?"443":"80"),o.hostname=n.hostname||e.hostname,o.pathname=n.pathname,o.protocol=i[0],"/"!==o.pathname.charAt(0)&amp;&amp;(o.pathname="/"+o.pathname);var a=!n.protocol||":"===n.protocol||n.protocol===e.protocol,s=n.hostname===document.domain&amp;&amp;n.port===e.port;return o.sameOrigin=a&amp;&amp;(!n.hostname||s),"/"===o.pathname&amp;&amp;(r[t]=o),o}},{}],14:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n){var e=t.responseType;return"json"===e&amp;&amp;null!==n?n:"arraybuffer"===e||"blob"===e||"json"===e?o(t.response):"text"===e||"document"===e||""===e||void 0===e?o(t.responseText):void 0}var o=t(16);n.exports=r},{}],15:[function(t,n,e){function r(){}function o(t,n,e){return function(){return i(t,[f.now()].concat(s(arguments)),n?null:this,e),n?void 0:this}}var i=t("handle"),a=t(21),s=t(22),c=t("ee").get("tracer"),f=t("loader"),u=NREUM;"undefined"==typeof window.newrelic&amp;&amp;(newrelic=u);var d=["setPageViewName","setCustomAttribute","setErrorHandler","finished","addToTrace","inlineHit","addRelease"],l="api-",p=l+"ixn-";a(d,function(t,n){u[n]=o(l+n,!0,"api")}),u.addPageAction=o(l+"addPageAction",!0),u.setCurrentRouteName=o(l+"routeName",!0),n.exports=newrelic,u.interaction=function(){return(new r).get()};var h=r.prototype={createTracer:function(t,n){var e={},r=this,o="function"==typeof n;return i(p+"tracer",[f.now(),t,e],r),function(){if(c.emit((o?"":"no-")+"fn-start",[f.now(),r,o],e),o)try{return n.apply(this,arguments)}catch(t){throw c.emit("fn-err",[arguments,this,t],e),t}finally{c.emit("fn-end",[f.now()],e)}}}};a("actionText,setName,setAttribute,save,ignore,onEnd,getContext,end,get".split(","),function(t,n){h[n]=o(p+n)}),newrelic.noticeError=function(t,n){"string"==typeof t&amp;&amp;(t=new Error(t)),i("err",[t,f.now(),!1,n])}},{}],16:[function(t,n,e){n.exports=function(t){if("string"==typeof t&amp;&amp;t.length)return t.length;if("object"==typeof t){if("undefined"!=typeof ArrayBuffer&amp;&amp;t instanceof ArrayBuffer&amp;&amp;t.byteLength)return t.byteLength;if("undefined"!=typeof Blob&amp;&amp;t instanceof Blob&amp;&amp;t.size)return t.size;if(!("undefined"!=typeof FormData&amp;&amp;t instanceof FormData))try{return JSON.stringify(t).length}catch(n){return}}}},{}],17:[function(t,n,e){var r=0,o=navigator.userAgent.match(/Firefox[\/\s](\d+\.\d+)/);o&amp;&amp;(r=+o[1]),n.exports=r},{}],18:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n){var e=t.getEntries();e.forEach(function(t){"first-paint"===t.name?c("timing",["fp",Math.floor(t.startTime)]):"first-contentful-paint"===t.name&amp;&amp;c("timing",["fcp",Math.floor(t.startTime)])})}function o(t,n){var e=t.getEntries();e.length&gt;0&amp;&amp;c("lcp",[e[e.length-1]])}function i(t){if(t instanceof u&amp;&amp;!l){var n,e=Math.round(t.timeStamp);n=e&gt;1e12?Date.now()-e:f.now()-e,l=!0,c("timing",["fi",e,{type:t.type,fid:n}])}}if(!("init"in NREUM&amp;&amp;"page_view_timing"in NREUM.init&amp;&amp;"enabled"in NREUM.init.page_view_timing&amp;&amp;NREUM.init.page_view_timing.enabled===!1)){var a,s,c=t("handle"),f=t("loader"),u=NREUM.o.EV;if("PerformanceObserver"in window&amp;&amp;"function"==typeof window.PerformanceObserver){a=new PerformanceObserver(r),s=new PerformanceObserver(o);try{a.observe({entryTypes:["paint"]}),s.observe({entryTypes:["largest-contentful-paint"]})}catch(d){}}if("addEventListener"in document){var l=!1,p=["click","keydown","mousedown","pointerdown","touchstart"];p.forEach(function(t){document.addEventListener(t,i,!1)})}}},{}],19:[function(t,n,e){function r(){function t(){return n?15&amp;n[e++]:16*Math.random()|0}var n=null,e=0,r=window.crypto||window.msCrypto;r&amp;&amp;r.getRandomValues&amp;&amp;(n=r.getRandomValues(new Uint8Array(31)));for(var o,i="xxxxxxxx-xxxx-4xxx-yxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx",a="",s=0;s&lt;i.length;s++)o=i[s],"x"===o?a+=t().toString(16):"y"===o?(o=3&amp;t()|8,a+=o.toString(16)):a+=o;return a}function o(){function t(){return n?15&amp;n[e++]:16*Math.random()|0}var n=null,e=0,r=window.crypto||window.msCrypto;r&amp;&amp;r.getRandomValues&amp;&amp;Uint8Array&amp;&amp;(n=r.getRandomValues(new Uint8Array(31)));for(var o=[],i=0;i&lt;16;i++)o.push(t().toString(16));return o.join("")}n.exports={generateUuid:r,generateCatId:o}},{}],20:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n){if(!o)return!1;if(t!==o)return!1;if(!n)return!0;if(!i)return!1;for(var e=i.split("."),r=n.split("."),a=0;a&lt;r.length;a++)if(r[a]!==e[a])return!1;return!0}var o=null,i=null,a=/Version\/(\S+)\s+Safari/;if(navigator.userAgent){var s=navigator.userAgent,c=s.match(a);c&amp;&amp;s.indexOf("Chrome")===-1&amp;&amp;s.indexOf("Chromium")===-1&amp;&amp;(o="Safari",i=c[1])}n.exports={agent:o,version:i,match:r}},{}],21:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n){var e=[],r="",i=0;for(r in t)o.call(t,r)&amp;&amp;(e[i]=n(r,t[r]),i+=1);return e}var o=Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty;n.exports=r},{}],22:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n,e){n||(n=0),"undefined"==typeof e&amp;&amp;(e=t?t.length:0);for(var r=-1,o=e-n||0,i=Array(o&lt;0?0:o);++r&lt;o;)i[r]=t[n+r];return i}n.exports=r},{}],23:[function(t,n,e){n.exports={exists:"undefined"!=typeof window.performance&amp;&amp;window.performance.timing&amp;&amp;"undefined"!=typeof window.performance.timing.navigationStart}},{}],ee:[function(t,n,e){function r(){}function o(t){function n(t){return t&amp;&amp;t instanceof r?t:t?c(t,s,i):i()}function e(e,r,o,i){if(!l.aborted||i){t&amp;&amp;t(e,r,o);for(var a=n(o),s=m(e),c=s.length,f=0;f&lt;c;f++)s[f].apply(a,r);var d=u[y[e]];return d&amp;&amp;d.push([x,e,r,a]),a}}function p(t,n){g[t]=m(t).concat(n)}function h(t,n){var e=g[t];if(e)for(var r=0;r&lt;e.length;r++)e[r]===n&amp;&amp;e.splice(r,1)}function m(t){return g[t]||[]}function w(t){return d[t]=d[t]||o(e)}function v(t,n){f(t,function(t,e){n=n||"feature",y[e]=n,n in u||(u[n]=[])})}var g={},y={},x={on:p,addEventListener:p,removeEventListener:h,emit:e,get:w,listeners:m,context:n,buffer:v,abort:a,aborted:!1};return x}function i(){return new r}function a(){(u.api||u.feature)&amp;&amp;(l.aborted=!0,u=l.backlog={})}var s="nr@context",c=t("gos"),f=t(21),u={},d={},l=n.exports=o();l.backlog=u},{}],gos:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n,e){if(o.call(t,n))return t[n];var r=e();if(Object.defineProperty&amp;&amp;Object.keys)try{return Object.defineProperty(t,n,{value:r,writable:!0,enumerable:!1}),r}catch(i){}return t[n]=r,r}var o=Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty;n.exports=r},{}],handle:[function(t,n,e){function r(t,n,e,r){o.buffer([t],r),o.emit(t,n,e)}var o=t("ee").get("handle");n.exports=r,r.ee=o},{}],id:[function(t,n,e){function r(t){var n=typeof t;return!t||"object"!==n&amp;&amp;"function"!==n?-1:t===window?0:a(t,i,function(){return o++})}var o=1,i="nr@id",a=t("gos");n.exports=r},{}],loader:[function(t,n,e){function r(){if(!E++){var t=b.info=NREUM.info,n=p.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];if(setTimeout(u.abort,3e4),!(t&amp;&amp;t.licenseKey&amp;&amp;t.applicationID&amp;&amp;n))return u.abort();f(y,function(n,e){t[n]||(t[n]=e)}),c("mark",["onload",a()+b.offset],null,"api");var e=p.createElement("script");e.src="https://"+t.agent,n.parentNode.insertBefore(e,n)}}function o(){"complete"===p.readyState&amp;&amp;i()}function i(){c("mark",["domContent",a()+b.offset],null,"api")}function a(){return O.exists&amp;&amp;performance.now?Math.round(performance.now()):(s=Math.max((new Date).getTime(),s))-b.offset}var s=(new Date).getTime(),c=t("handle"),f=t(21),u=t("ee"),d=t(20),l=window,p=l.document,h="addEventListener",m="attachEvent",w=l.XMLHttpRequest,v=w&amp;&amp;w.prototypeNREUM.o={ST:setTimeout,SI:l.setImmediate,CT:clearTimeout,XHR:w,REQ:l.Request,EV:l.Event,PR:l.Promise,MO:l.MutationObserver};var g=""+location,y={beacon:"bam.nr-data.net",errorBeacon:"bam.nr-data.net",agent:"js-agent.newrelic.com/nr-1167.min.js"},x=w&amp;&amp;v&amp;&amp;v[h]&amp;&amp;!/CriOS/.test(navigator.userAgent),b=n.exports={offset:s,now:a,origin:g,features:{},xhrWrappable:x,userAgent:d};t(15),t(18),p[h]?(p[h]("DOMContentLoaded",i,!1),l[h]("load",r,!1)):(p[m]("onreadystatechange",o),l[m]("onload",r)),c("mark",["firstbyte",s],null,"api");var E=0,O=t(23)},{}],"wrap-function":[function(t,n,e){function r(t){return!(t&amp;&amp;t instanceof Function&amp;&amp;t.apply&amp;&amp;!t[a])}var o=t("ee"),i=t(22),a="nr@original",s=Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty,c=!1;n.exports=function(t,n){function e(t,n,e,o){function nrWrapper(){var r,a,s,c;try{a=this,r=i(arguments),s="function"==typeof e?e(r,a):e||{}}catch(f){l([f,"",[r,a,o],s])}u(n+"start",[r,a,o],s);try{return c=t.apply(a,r)}catch(d){throw u(n+"err",[r,a,d],s),d}finally{u(n+"end",[r,a,c],s)}}return r(t)?t:(n||(n=""),nrWrapper[a]=t,d(t,nrWrapper),nrWrapper)}function f(t,n,o,i){o||(o="");var a,s,c,f="-"===o.charAt(0);for(c=0;c&lt;n.length;c++)s=n[c],a=t[s],r(a)||(t[s]=e(a,f?s+o:o,i,s))}function u(e,r,o){if(!c||n){var i=c;c=!0;try{t.emit(e,r,o,n)}catch(a){l([a,e,r,o])}c=i}}function d(t,n){if(Object.defineProperty&amp;&amp;Object.keys)try{var e=Object.keys(t);return e.forEach(function(e){Object.defineProperty(n,e,{get:function(){return t[e]},set:function(n){return t[e]=n,n}})}),n}catch(r){l([r])}for(var o in t)s.call(t,o)&amp;&amp;(n[o]=t[o]);return n}function l(n){try{t.emit("internal-error",n)}catch(e){}}return t||(t=o),e.inPlace=f,e.flag=a,e}},{}]},{},["loader",2,12,4,3]);</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        meet me on the dancefloor - Chapter 1 - noezac - Voltron: Legendary Defender [Archive of Our Own]</p><p> </p><p>#dashboard{clear:both;float:none;margin:1% 3.5%;max-width:100%;padding:0;width:auto}#dashboard,#dashboard.own{border-bottom:10px solid #900;border-top:10px solid #900;padding:.5em 0;border-radius:.25em}#dashboard ul{border:none;display:inline;padding:0;text-align:left}#dashboard li{display:inline}#dashboard a,#dashboard span{display:inline-block;margin:.25em 0}#dashboard .secondary{background:#eee;padding:.375em 0 .625em;box-shadow:inset 2px 2px 5px #bbb}#dashboard .secondary a{margin:.125em 0}#dashboard .landmark{clear:none;float:left}#main,#main.dashboard{float:none;margin:auto;padding-left:3.5%;padding-right:3.5%;width:auto}.logged-in .splash&gt;.module{width:48.5%}.logged-in .splash &gt; div:nth-of-type(odd) {margin-left:0;margin-right:1.5%}.logged-in .splash &gt; div:nth-of-type(even) {margin-left:1.5%;margin-right:0}form.filters{width:auto;min-width:23%;max-width:24%}.filters fieldset{margin-right:0}form.filters dl{margin-left:.25em;margin-right:.25em}#workskin{margin:auto 1.5%}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#new_work_search fieldset:first-of-type .submit{padding-top:0}.edit_external_author ul ul{margin-left:2.75em}.twitter-share-button{min-width:76px;min-height:28px;width:76px;height:28px}</p>
<p></p><div class="wrapper"><ul>
    <li>
      <a href="#main">Main Content</a>
    </li>
  </ul><p>
    While we've done our best to make the core functionality of this site accessible without javascript, it will work better with it enabled. Please consider turning it on!
  </p>
<p></p><div class="region"><h1 class="heading">
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/"><span>Archive of Our Own</span><sup> beta</sup></a> 
  </h1>
<p></p><div class="dropdown"><p class="user actions">
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/login">Log In</a>
      </p>
<p></p><div class="simple login"><dl>
    <dt>
      User name or email:
</dt>
    <dd></dd>
    <dt>Password:</dt>
    <dd></dd>
  </dl><p class="submit actions">
    Remember Me
    
  </p>
<ul class="footnote actions">
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new">Forgot password?</a></li>
    <li>
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests">Get an Invitation</a>
    </li>
</ul></div></div><h3 class="landmark heading">Site Navigation</h3><ul class="primary navigation actions">
    <li class="dropdown">
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms">Fandoms</a>
      <ul class="menu">
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media">All Fandoms</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms">Anime &amp; Manga</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms">Books &amp; Literature</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms">Cartoons &amp; Comics &amp; Graphic Novels</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms">Celebrities &amp; Real People</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms">Movies</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms">Music &amp; Bands</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms">Other Media</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms">Theater</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms">TV Shows</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms">Video Games</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms">Uncategorized Fandoms</a></li>
</ul>

    </li>
    <li class="dropdown">
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse">Browse</a>
      <ul class="menu">
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works">Works</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks">Bookmarks</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags">Tags</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections">Collections</a></li>
</ul>

    </li>
    <li class="dropdown">
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search">Search</a>
      <ul class="menu">
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/search">Works</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search">Bookmarks</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search">Tags</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/people/search">People</a></li>
</ul>

    </li>
    <li class="dropdown">
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about">About</a>
      <ul class="menu">
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/about">About Us</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts">News</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/faq">FAQ</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines">Wrangling Guidelines</a></li>
  <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/donate">Donate or Volunteer</a></li>
</ul>

    </li>
	  <li class="search">

  
    Search Works

<p>
      Work Search:
      
      <span class="tip">tip: austen words:10000-50000 sort:title</span>
      <span class="submit actions"></span>
    </p>
</li>
  </ul>
<p></p><div class="clear"></div></div></div><div class="wrapper">
<p></p><div class="chapters-show region">
<p></p><div class="flash"></div></div></div><div class="work"><p class="landmark">
      
    </p>
<h3 class="landmark heading">Actions</h3><ul class="work navigation actions">



    <li class="chapter entire"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730?view_full_work=true">Entire Work</a></li>


      <li class="chapter next"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730/chapters/35192585#workskin">Next Chapter →</a></li>

    <li class="chapter">
      
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730/navigate">Chapter Index</a>
      
      <a class="hidden" href="#">Chapter Index</a>
      <ul class="expandable secondary hidden">
        <li>

<p>
              1. Chapter 1
2. Chapter 2
3. Chapter 3
4. Chapter 4
5. Chapter 5
6. Chapter 6
7. Chapter 7
8. Chapter 8
9. Chapter 9
10. Chapter 10
11. Chapter 11
12. Chapter 12
13. Chapter 13
14. Chapter 14
15. Chapter 15
16. Chapter 16
17. Chapter 17
18. Chapter 18
19. Chapter 19
20. Chapter 20
21. Chapter 21
22. Chapter 22
23. Chapter 23
24. Chapter 24
25. Chapter 25
              <span class="submit actions"></span>
            </p>
</li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730/navigate">Full-page index</a></li>
      </ul>
    </li>



  <li class="comments">
      <a href="#comments">Comments</a>
  </li>



    <li class="share hidden">
      <a class="modal" href="#share">Share</a>
      <div>

<p class="note">Copy and paste the following code to link back to this work (<kbd>CTRL A</kbd>/<kbd>CMD A</kbd> will select all), or use the Tweet or Tumblr links to share the work on your Twitter or Tumblr account.</p>

<p>
    &lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730"&gt;&lt;strong&gt;meet me on the dancefloor&lt;/strong&gt;&lt;/a&gt; (12489 words) by &lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noezac"&gt;&lt;strong&gt;noezac&lt;/strong&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;br /&gt;Chapters: 25/?&lt;br /&gt;Fandom: &lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Voltron:%20Legendary%20Defender"&gt;Voltron: Legendary Defender&lt;/a&gt;, &lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/vld%20-%20Fandom"&gt;vld - Fandom&lt;/a&gt;&lt;br /&gt;Rating: Teen And Up Audiences&lt;br /&gt;Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings&lt;br /&gt;Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Allura &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura &amp; Coran (Voltron)&lt;br /&gt;Characters: Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron), Allura (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt, Lotor (Voltron), Coran (Voltron), Alfor (Voltron)&lt;br /&gt;Additional Tags: klance, Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Minor Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Prom&lt;br /&gt;Summary: &lt;p&gt;so prom is coming up in garrison high, and lance mcclain is sure to be a favourite nominee. but when his name is missing from the ballot and class-rival keith kogane is nominated instead, the argument that insues leaves the two of them being forced to work together on the prom committee. &lt;/p&gt;&lt;p&gt;(inspired by high school au by twitter user @telelance)&lt;/p&gt;&lt;p&gt;(SWEARING AND SMEXUAL REFERENCES NO KIDDIES ALLOWED)&lt;/p&gt;
  </p>
<ul>
    
    <li>
      <a class="twitter-share-button" href="http://twitter.com/share">
        Tweet
      </a>
    </li>
      
    <li>
      <a href="http://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F15175730&amp;title=meet%20me%20on%20the%20dancefloor%20%2812489%20words%29%20by%20noezac%20%5BAO3%5D&amp;caption=Chapters%3A%2025%2F%3F%3Cbr%20%2F%3EFandom%3A%20%3Ca%20href%3D%22https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2FVoltron%3A%2520Legendary%2520Defender%22%3EVoltron%3A%20Legendary%20Defender%3C%2Fa%3E%2C%20%3Ca%20href%3D%22https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2Fvld%2520-%2520Fandom%22%3Evld%20-%20Fandom%3C%2Fa%3E%3Cbr%20%2F%3ERating%3A%20Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences%3Cbr%20%2F%3EWarnings%3A%20Creator%20Chose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings%3Cbr%20%2F%3ERelationships%3A%20Keith%2FLance%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Allura%20%26%20Lance%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Keith%20%26%20Shiro%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Lance%20%26%20Shiro%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Allura%2FHunk%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Alfor%2FCoran%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Allura%20%26%20Coran%20%28Voltron%29%3Cbr%20%2F%3ECharacters%3A%20Lance%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Keith%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Allura%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Hunk%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Shiro%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Pidge%20%7C%20Katie%20Holt%2C%20Lotor%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Coran%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Alfor%20%28Voltron%29%3Cbr%20%2F%3EAdditional%20Tags%3A%20klance%2C%20Minor%20Alfor%2FCoran%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Minor%20Allura%2FHunk%20%28Voltron%29%2C%20Alternate%20Universe%20-%20High%20School%2C%20High%20School%2C%20Prom%3Cbr%20%2F%3ESummary%3A%20%3Cp%3Eso%20prom%20is%20coming%20up%20in%20garrison%20high%2C%20and%20lance%20mcclain%20is%20sure%20to%20be%20a%20favourite%20nominee.%20but%20when%20his%20name%20is%20missing%20from%20the%20ballot%20and%20class-rival%20keith%20kogane%20is%20nominated%20instead%2C%20the%20argument%20that%20insues%20leaves%20the%20two%20of%20them%20being%20forced%20to%20work%20together%20on%20the%20prom%20committee.%20%3C%2Fp%3E%3Cp%3E%28inspired%20by%20high%20school%20au%20by%20twitter%20user%20%40telelance%29%3C%2Fp%3E%3Cp%3E%28SWEARING%20AND%20SMEXUAL%20REFERENCES%20NO%20KIDDIES%20ALLOWED%29%3C%2Fp%3E">
        Share on Tumblr
      </a>
    </li>
      
  </ul>
  
</div>


    </li>


    <li class="download">
      <a href="#">Download</a>
      <ul class="expandable secondary">
          <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/15175730/meet%20me%20on%20the.azw3?updated_at=1590614780">AZW3</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/15175730/meet%20me%20on%20the.epub?updated_at=1590614780">EPUB</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/15175730/meet%20me%20on%20the.mobi?updated_at=1590614780">MOBI</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/15175730/meet%20me%20on%20the.pdf?updated_at=1590614780">PDF</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/15175730/meet%20me%20on%20the.html?updated_at=1590614780">HTML</a></li>
      </ul>
    </li>
</ul><h3 class="landmark heading">Work Header</h3>
<p></p><div class="wrapper"><dl class="work meta group">
          <dt class="rating tags">

              Rating:
          </dt>

          <dd class="rating tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences/works">Teen And Up Audiences</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>
          <dt class="warning tags">

              <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags">Archive Warning</a>:
          </dt>

          <dd class="warning tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works">Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>
          <dt class="category tags">

              Category:
          </dt>

          <dd class="category tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works">M/M</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>
          <dt class="fandom tags">

              Fandoms:
          </dt>

          <dd class="fandom tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Voltron:%20Legendary%20Defender/works">Voltron: Legendary Defender</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/vld%20-%20Fandom/works">vld - Fandom</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>
          <dt class="relationship tags">

              Relationships:
          </dt>

          <dd class="relationship tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Keith*s*Lance%20(Voltron)/works">Keith/Lance (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Allura%20*a*%20Lance%20(Voltron)/works">Allura &amp; Lance (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Keith%20*a*%20Shiro%20(Voltron)/works">Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lance%20*a*%20Shiro%20(Voltron)/works">Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Allura*s*Hunk%20(Voltron)/works">Allura/Hunk (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alfor*s*Coran%20(Voltron)/works">Alfor/Coran (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Allura%20*a*%20Coran%20(Voltron)/works">Allura &amp; Coran (Voltron)</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>
          <dt class="character tags">

              Characters:
          </dt>

          <dd class="character tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lance%20(Voltron)/works">Lance (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Keith%20(Voltron)/works">Keith (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Allura%20(Voltron)/works">Allura (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hunk%20(Voltron)/works">Hunk (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shiro%20(Voltron)/works">Shiro (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pidge%20%7C%20Katie%20Holt/works">Pidge | Katie Holt</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lotor%20(Voltron)/works">Lotor (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Coran%20(Voltron)/works">Coran (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alfor%20(Voltron)/works">Alfor (Voltron)</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>
          <dt class="freeform tags">

              Additional Tags:
          </dt>

          <dd class="freeform tags">
            <ul class="commas">
               <li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/klance/works">klance</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Minor%20Alfor*s*Coran%20(Voltron)/works">Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Minor%20Allura*s*Hunk%20(Voltron)/works">Minor Allura/Hunk (Voltron)</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe%20-%20High%20School/works">Alternate Universe - High School</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/High%20School/works">High School</a></li>
<li><a class="tag" href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Prom/works">Prom</a></li>
            </ul>
          </dd>

      <dt class="language">
        Language:
      </dt>
      <dd class="language">
        English
      </dd>



    <dt class="stats">Stats:</dt>
    <dd class="stats">


      <dl class="stats">
<dt class="published">Published:</dt>
<dd class="published">2018-07-05</dd>
<dt class="status">Updated:</dt>
<dd class="status">2018-11-08</dd>
<dt class="words">Words:</dt>
<dd class="words">12489</dd>
<dt class="chapters">Chapters:</dt>
<dd class="chapters">25/?</dd>
<dt class="comments">Comments:</dt>
<dd class="comments">99</dd>
<dt class="kudos">Kudos:</dt>
<dd class="kudos">59</dd>
<dt class="bookmarks">Bookmarks:</dt>
<dd class="bookmarks"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730/bookmarks">11</a></dd>
<dt class="hits">Hits:</dt>
<dd class="hits">1132</dd>
</dl>
      </dd>
  </dl></div><div>
<p></p><div class="preface group"><h2 class="title heading">
      meet me on the dancefloor
    </h2><h3 class="byline heading">
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noezac/pseuds/noezac">noezac</a>
    </h3>
<p></p><div class="summary module"><h3 class="heading">Summary:</h3>
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so prom is coming up in garrison high, and lance mcclain is sure to be a favourite nominee. but when his name is missing from the ballot and class-rival keith kogane is nominated instead, the argument that insues leaves the two of them being forced to work together on the prom committee. </p><p>(inspired by high school au by twitter user @telelance)</p><p>(SWEARING AND SMEXUAL REFERENCES NO KIDDIES ALLOWED)</p></blockquote></div><div class="notes module"><h3 class="heading">Notes:</h3><p class="jump">(See the end of the work for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/38797736#work_endnotes">notes</a>.)</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="chapter">
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group"><h3 class="title">
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730/chapters/35192549">Chapter 1</a>
    </h3></div><div class="userstuff module"><h3 class="landmark heading">Chapter Text</h3><p>
  <span>Lance had often claimed that high school was like a beehive; everyone was rushing around, buzzing on about ‘who fingered who behind the wheelie bins’, and ‘what Jason Anderson had been taking over summer to get his pecks</span>
  <em>
    <span> like that’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it was also never silent. There was never a moment where everyone wasn’t in </span>
  <em>
    <span>full New-York-millenial-stereotype</span>
  </em>
  <span> mode. Garrison High was no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t like the late-80’s movies, or the early-00’s movies, or the new-release movies in his best friend, Hunk’s, DVD stand. High school wasn’t some segregated zootropolis of cliques fuelled by a raging thirst for popularity. It was more ‘you get what you’re given, and if you’re not given good, you’re not getting good’. And Lance didn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree </span>
  </em>
  <span>with that, but who was he to argue? Especially when the prom committee would be announcing the candidates in...uh...about 15 minutes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Lance Mcclain wasn’t one to honk his own bagpipe, if you will, but he was certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he was popular. It was hard to ignore when the captain of the football team was your best mate and you were practically dating the head cheerleader. Practically. I mean, essentially, they were dating. Almost. Well, after Lance was crowned king, and Allura his queen, the practicalities in it would be settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be one heck of a prom for Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="feedback"><h3 class="landmark heading">Actions</h3><ul class="actions">
      <li><a href="#main">↑ Top</a></li>


      <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730/chapters/35192585#workskin">Next Chapter →</a></li>




      




  </ul>
<p></p><div></div></div><h3 class="landmark heading">
    <a id="comments" name="comments">Comments</a>
  </h3>
<p></p><div>
  <p class="kudos">
          <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeroutine">goodbyeroutine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Disciple">Midnight_Disciple</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebender">lovebender</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthssong">Earthssong</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeGodPerson">GrapeGodPerson</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakesuWolf">KakesuWolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_the_almighty">Klance_the_almighty</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_whispers">inky_whispers</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novacaina">Novacaina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailshell">snailshell</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loliinona">Loliinona</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shlief">Shlief</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yas1234">yas1234</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentacosaurus101">Queentacosaurus101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzzzywest">lizzzzywest</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitbytheriver">waitbytheriver</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscars">moonscars</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanteru">yanteru</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue">reddishblue</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_dawn_cosplay">river_dawn_cosplay</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjrz22">Tjrz22</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai">omasai</a>
             as well as 
          37 guests
         left kudos on this work!
        <span class="kudos_expanded hidden">
          <a href="#">(collapse)</a>
        </span>
      </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="post comment"><p> </p><p>      Post Comment</p>
<dl>
          <dt class="landmark">Note:</dt>
          <dd class="instructions comment_form">All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.</dd>
          <dt>Name: </dt>
          <dd>
            
            var validation_for_comment_name_for_35192549=new LiveValidation('comment_name_for_35192549',{wait:500,onlyOnBlur:false});validation_for_comment_name_for_35192549.add(Validate.Presence,{"failureMessage":"Please enter your name.","validMessage":""});
          </dd>
          <dt>Email: </dt>
          <dd>
            
            var validation_for_comment_email_for_35192549=new LiveValidation('comment_email_for_35192549',{wait:500,onlyOnBlur:false});validation_for_comment_email_for_35192549.add(Validate.Presence,{"failureMessage":"Please enter your email address.","validMessage":""});
          </dd>
        </dl><p>
        Comment
        
        
      </p><p class="character_counter"><span class="value">10000</span> characters left</p><p>var validation_for_comment_content_for_35192549=new LiveValidation('comment_content_for_35192549',{wait:500,onlyOnBlur:false});validation_for_comment_content_for_35192549.add(Validate.Presence,{"failureMessage":"Brevity is the soul of wit, but we need your comment to have text in it.","validMessage":""});validation_for_comment_content_for_35192549.add(Validate.Length,{"maximum":"10000","tooLongMessage":"must be less than 10000 characters long."});</p><p class="submit actions">
        
      </p></div><div class="clear"></div></div></div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="clear"></div><div class="region">
  <h3 class="landmark heading">Footer</h3>
  <ul class="navigation actions">
    <li class="module group">
      <h4 class="heading">About the Archive</h4>
      <ul class="menu">
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/site_map">Site Map</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/diversity">Diversity Statement</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tos">Terms of Service</a></li>
        <li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/dmca">DMCA Policy</a> </li>
      </ul>
    </li>
    <li class="module group">
      <h4 class="heading">Contact Us</h4>
      <ul class="menu">
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new">Report Abuse</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/support">Technical Support and Feedback</a></li>
      </ul>
    </li>
    <li class="module group">
      <h4 class="heading">Development</h4>
      <ul class="menu">
          <li><a href="https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.286.9">otwarchive v0.9.286.9</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues">Known Issues</a></li>
        <li>
<a href="http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html">GPL</a> by the <a href="http://transformativeworks.org/">OTW</a>
</li>
      </ul>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div>if(typeof jQuery=='undefined'){document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='/javascripts/jquery.min.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));document.write(unescape("%3Cscript src='/javascripts/jquery-ui.min.js' type='text/javascript'%3E%3C/script%3E"));}<p> </p><p>$j=jQuery.noConflict();<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_a8hDjzT3l_);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_1nA1vKz9z4);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_AKC4FLip6q);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_gX7XC77lvT);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_5zo0ZWMy4O);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_eCCgOhjhYQ);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_TU1Ln7LKSh);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_qTpbjsXQwh);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_R5FGw2ySDb);<br/>
eval(mod_pagespeed_rqqFCT3xcT);</p><p>eval(mod_pagespeed_Gf_4KFhTvB);</p><p> </p><p>  function isSupported(){var item="localStoragePolyfill";try{localStorage.setItem(item,item);localStorage.removeItem(item);return true;}catch(e){return false;}}function acceptTOS(){if(isSupported()){localStorage.setItem("accepted_tos","20180523");}else{Cookies.set("accepted_tos","20180523",{expires:7300});}}$j(document).ready(function(){if(localStorage.getItem("accepted_tos")!=="20180523"&amp;&amp;Cookies.get("accepted_tos")!=="20180523"){$j("body").prepend("&lt;div id=\"tos_prompt\" class=\"hidden\"&gt;\n  &lt;h2 class=\"heading\"&gt;\n    &lt;span&gt;Archive of Our Own&lt;\/span&gt;\n  &lt;\/h2&gt;\n  &lt;div class=\"agreement\"&gt;\n    &lt;p class=\"summary\"&gt;\n      On Archive of Our Own (AO3), users can make profiles, create works and\n            other Content, post comments, give Kudos, create Collections and \n            Bookmarks, participate in Challenges, import works, and more. Any \n            information you publish in a comment, profile, work, or Content that you \n            post or import onto AO3 including in summaries, notes and tags, \n            will be accessible by the public (unless you limit access to a work only \n            to those with AO3 Accounts), and it will be available to \n            AO3 personnel. Be mindful when sharing personal information, \n            including  your religious or political views, health, racial background, \n            country of origin, sexual identity and/or personal relationships. To \n            learn more, check out our &lt;a href=\"/tos\"&gt;Terms of Service&lt;\/a&gt; and &lt;a href=\"/tos#privacy\"&gt;Privacy Policy&lt;\/a&gt;.\n    &lt;\/p&gt;\n\n    &lt;p class=\"confirmation\"&gt;\n      &lt;input type=\"checkbox\" id=\"tos_agree\" /&gt;\n      &lt;label for=\"tos_agree\"&gt;I have read &amp;; understood the new Terms of Service and Privacy Policy&lt;\/label&gt;\n    &lt;\/p&gt;\n\n      &lt;p class=\"submit\"&gt;\n        &lt;button name=\"button\" type=\"button\" disabled=\"disabled\" id=\"accept_tos\"&gt;I agree/consent to its terms&lt;\/button&gt;\n      &lt;\/p&gt;\n\n  &lt;\/div&gt;\n&lt;\/div&gt;\n\n&lt;script&gt;\n//&lt;![CDATA[\n\n  \$j(document).ready(function() {\n    var container = \$j(\"#tos_prompt\");\n    var outer = \$j(\"#outer\");\n    var button = \$j(\"#accept_tos\");\n\n    setTimeout(showTOSPrompt, 1500);\n\n    function showTOSPrompt() {\n      \$j.when(container.fadeIn(500)).done(function() {\n        outer.addClass(\"hidden\").attr(\"aria-hidden\", \"true\");\n      });\n\n      \$j(\"#tos_agree\").on(\"click\", function() {\n        button.attr(\"disabled\", !this.checked);\n        if (this.checked) {\n          button.on(\"click\", function() {\n            acceptTOS();\n            outer.removeClass(\"hidden\").removeAttr(\"aria-hidden\");\n            \$j.when(container.fadeOut(500)).done(function() {\n              container.remove();\n            });\n          });\n        };\n      }).change();\n    };\n  });\n\n//]]]]&gt;&lt;![CDATA[&gt;\n&lt;\/script&gt;");}});</p><p>    $j(document).on("loadedCSRF",function(){$j.post("/works/15175730/hit_count.json")})</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>